Breach
Breach & Clear is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to fight through the area and get to the end of the level. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 17 seconds. Overview The level starts out with the player in a small room with a cache of weapons to choose from. Once the player is ready, they will stand against the wall and plant a breaching charge, blowing a hole into an old Soviet gulag. From there, they must fight through the gulag, which is swarming with enemies. The exit is a hole in the shower room. There is a limited number of enemies in this level; several are equipped with riot shields. Some will have laser sights, allowing the player to gauge their movement. Tips * An easy way for just running through the level when playing on co-op is to switch your M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight for the AK-47 w/ ACOG Scope, and the M1014 for a Striker or the AA-12 or if the players prefer to keep the M1014 instead. After breaching and killing off most enemies in the first area, a player can spam flashbangs and another can cover fire and using flashbangs whilst moving up. When one player has made it to the end, and if the other player is downed, that player can simply crawl all the way to the end as the enemies won't shoot at you and it is still considered as a 'Mission Success'. But this is highly recommended to be done at least at the last or midway through the second area as the time the downed player has before he bleeds out is pretty short. Be sure to look out for the enemies in the upper areas as they can become a great threat on the higher difficulties.' ' * Another way to get through this level is by picking up the AK-47 with ACOG sight, kill everyone in the first room, and just hug the right wall, but when you reach the riot shield people try to flashbang them and jump past them and continue to hug the right wall until you reach the hole. * Clear out first room when you breach, and then switch to grenade launcher and run straight through, spamming stuns and grenades as you go. Once in the second room, fire your grenade at the entrance to the third room and run towards the hole in the floor, spamming stuns as you go. This method, when done correctly, will get you through the level in less than 30 seconds, and works on all difficulties. * One way which works on Hardened (I haven't tried on veteran, but if you're fast it might work) is to switch your weapons for the AA-12 and the G18. Get out the AA-12 and when the breach opens, empty the magazine from the hip straight down the middle, and do the same with the G18 as you move straight forwards without stopping. When you're empty just sprint forwards through the riot shield guys and down the hole. * A fifth method involves using whatever weapon one pleases, until soldiers with riot shields are encountered. After killing them, pick up the shield, and hug either of the far walls, and proceed to the exit. That way all fire in front of the player is deflected, and the enemies above can't shoot down on you. * One way to complete this on veteran and solo, is to switch your M1014 with a Striker. Clear out the first room, hugging either walls. In the next room, ignore some of the soldiers already in the room and rush forward. Once the men with riot shields enter, switch to your Striker, toss a flashbang, and while they are stunned, rush towards the hole, shooting those without riot shields as you run with your Striker. * The fastest way to finish this level on veteran is very simple. During the slo-mo breach the player should use the AA-12 to clear the middle sections out. Next sprint as until faced with riot shield-wielding enemies. Use the M203 on the last wave of soldiers and sprint to the finish. The average finish time on this is about 13sec. Video thumb|300px|left|An example of the 'Infinity Ward' strategy used with the only items used being 1 flash and 1 frag grenade. This channel also provides guides for other spec op missions. thumb|300px|right|Breach & Clear done on the PC version. thumb|300px|right|Two-player veteran speedrun, 15.55 seconds Trivia * Enemies have riot shields in this level, which the player can pick up after an enemy is killed. * At the very beginning of the level, numerous weapons are scattered on the ground, allowing for some loadout customization. * It is based off the singleplayer level, "The Gulag", the only difference being the weapons cache at the start and the lack of NPC allies. * The exit of the level, through a hole in the shower room, is most likely derived from Michael Bay's 1996 action-movie "The Rock". * This is the only level where you can see the M14 EBR's actual iron sights in Modern Warfare 2. * It is possible to beat this level in under 10 seconds by shooting a few of the riot shielders and throw a flashbang and sprint right through. * It is possible to beat this level without ever killing an enemy or firing a shot. *At the beginning, if you leave the playing area and get a "mission failed" a random Spetsnaz will spawn at the playing area end of the tunnel. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2